Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil
Ben 10: Omniverse is a new series featuring 16 year old Ben and his team 'Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil' Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil is a new series of ben 10 featuring an 16 year old Ben Tennyson his cousin Gwen Tennyson, his best friend Kevin Levin and Plumber sidekick Rook. 'Season 1 Arc 1' MESSAGE FROM JAAKOR Well of course its the start of the series and in this season we will meet Khyber and later his dog. Many new villains such as: *Nova *Bivalvan *Cyborg *Tur-Bine Plus old villains such as: *Dr. Animo *Sunny *Charmcaster 10 episodes kick off the series. 'Second Arc' MESSAGE FROM JAAKOR The second series digs deeper into the Khyber storyline and reveals Malware and Dr. Psychobos and their true intentions. it also brings a new character into the show called Ester who becomes Ben's girlfriend after Julie leaves. It is all fighting and victory either way someone will lose their life but for sure Ben will rise into true hero. Many new villains such as: *Seebik *Dr. Psychobos *Malware This season has 10 episodes. 'Third Arc' MESSAGE FROM JAAKOR Well out of them all th third arc is Jaakor's favourite. Julie returns and many new and old villains such as: *Electronica *Dr. Animo *Bivalvan *Darkstar *Khyber *Malware *Dr.Psychobos *Sonic Wolf Malware's involvement is increased in this season when he becomes Ben's main foe. Throughout the season there will be action and fun and Jaakor's number 1 promise is that this season will be great. There is 10 episodes in this season. 'Fourth Arc' MESSAGE FROM JAAKOR A necrofriggian queen begins a war o Earth. Ben and co face off in their biggest battle of their lives present and future. New villains such as: *Glacia Unlike the previous seasons this season will focus on one villain Glacia. There will be 10 episodes in this season 'Fifth Arc' MESSAGE FROM JAAKOR The final season of the show and the darkest. Ben and co will face their greatest battle ever. Control Freak soeone tied from the past rises and wreaks havok on the Earth but with that many new villains return for a final battle. *Control Freak *Psyphon *Electronica *Khyber *Nova Ben will face nightmares dopplegangers and his greatest foe LET THE DARKNESS RISE. There will be 10 episodes in the final season. '1st Arc Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko 'Minor Characters' *Ester (Deceased) *Charmcaster (Reformed Arc 3) *Paradox *Azmuth *Julie Yamamoto *Max Tennyson 'Overall Villains' *Khyber (Main Antagonist) *Khyber's Pet *Dr Psychobos (Main Antagonist) *Malware *Nova *Cyborg *Dr. Animo *Bivalvan *Tur-Bine *Sevenseven *Charmcaster *Sunny (possibly reformed) *Antonio (Reformed) *Albedo *Seebik *Kraaho *Z's Kayr *Zombozo *Kalibur (Deceased) *Space Pirates (Deceased) *Rigalo '3rd Arc villains' *Malware (Main Antagonist) *Electronica *Darkstar *Sonic Wolf '4th Arc Villains' *Glacia *Glacia's Ice Warriors *Other Necrofriggians '5th Arc Villains' *Control Freak *Psyphon 'Aliens' #Heatblast #Stinkfly #Four Arms #Wildmutt #Diamondhead #Grey Matter #Upgrade #Ripjaws #Ghostfreak #XLR8 #Cannonbolt #Wildvine #Benwolf #Benmummy #Benvicktor #Upchuck #Ditto #Eye Guy #Way Big #Spitter #Articguana #Buzzshock #Swampfire #Echo Echo #Humungousar #Jetray #Big Chill #Chromastone #Brainstorm #Spidermonkey #Goop #Alien X #Lodestar #Rath #Nanomech #AmpFibian #Water Hazard #Armodrillo #NRG #Terraspin #Clockwork #ChamAlien #Fasttrack #Eatle #Jury Rigg #Feedback #Bloxx #Shocksquatch #Gravattack #Crashhopper #Ball Weevil #Kickin Hawk #Astrodactyl #Walkatrout #The Worst #Molestache #Pesky Dust 'Video Game' *''Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Malware Attack'' 'Trivia' *Khyber will be the main Antagonist in the first Arc. *Many episodes of this series were deleted because of time consumance so it was decided to change the plot. *Though some parts of the second Arc have been revealed such as Malware being the main antagonist. 'Fan list' Please leave your signatures below with dot point and thanks for you signatures. *'Ahmad15' (Wall - Blog - Contribs) 15:49, May 17, 2012 (UTC) *'Ben 10 Gurl' (Wall - Blog - Contribs) 09:34, November 21, 2012 (UTC) *'Your friend Party King.' (Wall - Blog - Contribs) 12:14, November 25, 2012 (UTC) *'Face of Diamonds' *'''FlameStrike96 (Wall - Blog - Contribs) 19:51, January 2, 2013 (UTC)' 'See Also''' *List of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Series